Blood On Their Hands
by CallMeAWota
Summary: Murder. Torture. Disappearances. The orphanage starts to exist for an entirely different reason than it wanted to exist as orphans die. A certain group secretly works to stop these cases, rivaling two other sides, as friends come and go. No pairing/s.
1. Chapter 1

_In an orphanage of strange children, owned by two groups called Vaticanus and Materia, strange occurrences happen, such as murder, torture, and disappearances. A girl returns, completely unaware of what is happening._

* * *

><p>"Let's play a game... a game in which I play... and you die..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"Stop, please!" a boy yelled, asking for mercy from the older boy. "I did nothing wrong!"

The boy smiled innocently, also having the smile seem dark. He licked the rainbow colored candy cane from his hand and walked forwards.

The smaller boy scooted back, only to have his back hit the wall. He tilted his head upwards to look at the other, fear in his eyes and nervousness clear on his face.

The older boy opened his mouth to speak. "But you don't need to do anything wrong," he said, a small evil glint. "besides no one will look for you... 'cause they all think you've run away."

His eye widened slightly as the other's hand rose, holding onto some sort of object. A sharp point of a pencil shone in the dim light of the room, and at the same time, the light made the brown eyes of the older boy glint. Having a painfully obvious idea of what would happen next, he shook his hands out desperately, mindlessly assuming it would protect him in some way. "No! Stop!"

A smile turned to smirk, proof showing that the superior boy was receiving satisfaction in the plead, but the waving arms annoyed him. His arm slashed down at the younger's eye mercilessly once he received a perfect chance, and a loud cry rung in the room.

A kick in the stomach silenced the younger boy while bloody tears streamed down from his right eye and his left eyes cried salty ones. Although the kick was not strong, the pain intensified because of the painful eye, and it resulted to wrap his arms around himself and his eye in self-pity. He knew he just lost a brown eye. (Eye patches were cool, though, he thought... He laughed inwardly at his stupidity and wrong timing for 'humor'. The emotion was quickly gone when he snapped back to... well... the guy in front of him.)

The pencil dropped from the dominating boy's hand as he turned around, looking for another object, just as sharp (maybe even more), to use. Oh... a broken ruler! How delightful. It was a bit on the dull side, but no matter.

He snatched it, turning around sharply again. He gave another jab at the boy's face, only to the other eye. Another scream echoed softly in the room, which murdered all the hope the younger had of receiving help, because the echo was just simply too soft to reach outside the room.

His screams slowly turned to whimpers knowing this, and also realizing he could not see anymore. It hit him... what would happen now? With his eyesight gone, he wouldn't know what hit him, literally. With this feeling, the unpleasantness increased and the gut feeling he had told him it was going to get worse. "So Arch*... where do you keep the scissors?"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em>

It'd been a while since she returned, probably a decade or less. Seeing the large precious building brang forth excitement. Questions like, "How are the others?", "What has changed?", "Who was adopted?", and "Who is new?" floated around her, unable to be banished until answered.

As a young girl, she thought the orphanage was a castle and she would pretend that she would be a princess and all her friends would be royalty too. Their head caretaker would be the king while the assistant head, his wife, would be the queen. She remembered how she begged the small number of best friends she had to play 'Castle' with her, which caused one of them to become quite the gentleman.

Now the orphanage was... just in a different setting and viewed in a different angle. It was no longer a 'castle' anymore, but rather a mansion. The surroundings seemed to grow gloomy but (the fact was missed and) it was greener. The orphanage grew a maze garden and land that the flowers nearby it would probably _die_ be to on, and would be jealous of the incredible numbers that were.

Lenalee Lee felt a surge of happiness bubble inside of her, it was even_ prettier_ than she remembered! "Come on, Nii-san!" she said in her simple blue shorts and plain white tee.

Her brother, Komui Lee, trailed behind her, a content smile settled on his face. His hair was tied in a long ponytail, and was naturally dyed a dark purple color. ** He wore a white overcoat and matching beret. Under the coat was a brown turtleneck and black dress pants. His socks had a light shade of peach while he wore sneakers.

"We're almost there, Lenalee," Komui said, checking his watch. "With time to spare too. There is no rush."

"I know! But I can't wait!" Lenalee exclaimed as she jumped. "Aren't you excited to see Bak and Reever and well, you know, _everyone_?"

"Of course," Komui said, smiling at his sister's increasing excitement.

The siblings continued to indulge each other into a nice simple conversation as they inched toward the front doors of the orphanage. They opened the doors to see a very old friend that often visited them as children, Hevlaska. Her hair was albino white, despite the fact she was only in her thirties, and her eyes were a dull blue color, but nonetheless, was surprised at the Lee siblings. She was once a visitor, and was now a secretary and caretaker for a group of children.

"Lenalee? Komui?" she asked, standing up from the seat she was previously sitting on. "What are you two doing here?"

It was like some type of tradition. Children at the Order orphanage, whenever adopted, _if_ adopted, would not want to return. In rare cases, do the children return once again, willed. All other cases, orphans would stay and work at the Order, because they would feel like they would not belong anywhere else. Most had a reason to feel this way. Many were abandoned for some of the stupidest reasons. She was an example, but her brother was not.

She grew up very aware she wasn't wanted while her brother grew up in unwanted love. (He just _simply_ found it unfair that his parents would dislike Lenalee that much to abandon her into a nearby orphanage and care naught for her.) He would visit daily as a child, until they were no long visits.

In her blood family, they much preferred males because they would continue to carry the family name and they were much more important. (They were Chinese so _of course_. Their beliefs were just more 'highly advanced'.) Adoption was not an option either, even if they wanted to.

When her 'parents' died, Komui came to the Order Orphanage as an orphan like all the others who had either lost their parents or were abandoned. He was no exception when his parents died. He was upset. They did an entirely inhuman and heartless thing, abandoning Lenalee because she was a _girl_, but they were still family, were they not? Lenalee, feeling none of their nonexistent love, could not find herself mourning for her deceased parents. She was untouched by their deaths, because deep down, she knew that they were not her family, but the orphanage themselves were and she was proud to say so.

All the boys would be her brothers or cousins, and all the girls would be her sisters or cousins. All the men would be her uncles and all the women would be her aunts. Or, by no choice, they would be friends.

Lenalee was Komui's only living relative that he cared for, so his love for her grew as he became more protective as the years moved on.

"We're the volunteer and new employee, of course, Hevlaska!" Lenalee said.

"What a surprise," Hevlaska said, with a bit of astonishment and a soft gaze. "Reever didn't tell me who signed up to work here. Welcome back, you two."

"It's good to be back," Lenalee smiled wider, if it was possible, and pulled Hevlaska in a fitting hug.

"Look at you... you're grown so well," Hevlaska returned the hug. "We've missed you so much."

After the small reunion, Hevlaska led the two to Reever's office while they tugged along their suitcases. (Employees were to live there after all, especially if they were intending to _teach_ there. And Komui certainly wasn't going to let Lenalee live alone.) "Reever, they've arrived."

"Welcome them in," a nearly unfamiliar voice said. It was deeper since the last time they heard it, but was definitely Reever's. They did not go back to the past immediately. They, first, talked about their responsibilities and duties as a volunteer and an employee which led to Komui's job.

"Reever, I've been meaning to ask you," Lenalee said, earning an "hm?" from Reever. "How are Allen and the others doing?"

He became stern by the mentioning and said, "They're somewhat managing life."

Despite the unclear answer, she continued to ask. "When can I see them?"

"...when they come around, I guess..." Reever said, smiling his best.

The unclear replies poked at Komui's suspicion as Lenalee nodded, announcing that she would try to find at least someone to reminisce about the past with. After she left, Komui stayed, once again taking a seat as his expression became serious. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The hesitation, the vague responses," Komui said. "Come on. What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Well, back in elementary school..." A look was shot at Reever that made him sigh. "Life's not as it seems or used to be around here anymore, Komui," Reever said, pausing as he tried to debate whether or not to tell Komui. "Things have changed for the worst. Children and teens are going missing, tortured, or worse, killed, every week or month. We only know they are within the staff and or children..."

"That's no good, Reever!" Komui protested. "Edward-kouchou did a better job!"

"He's dead, alright!" Reever said. "Right before you left, that's why he didn't come see your departure."

"What about Bak and Twi-sensei?"

"Twi-sensei died weeks after we found Edward-kouchou," Reever said. "There's an addition, the little kid, Archie. Remember him?" A nod. "He died from blood loss and torture a month after we found Twi-sensei. We just thought he ran away again because of the fight he and his caretaker had."

"His corpse was lying in a corner and in his palm was a note, written in blood with a pencil or pen... 'I was annoying while I was tortured and killed.'"

"Another note was in his other hand, 'I won't strike twice this year, for it's almost Christmas... so Santa doesn't know I've been a naughty person...' signed by... Tape."

"So this is a child?"

"We're not sure. The later killings have also hinted they were adults. They each used different names, but-," Reever said.

"Wait. _Each?_" Komui said.

Reever sighed. "But you could tell they're the same type of people," Reever said. "Sadistic, evil punks. There are about five to twenty of them."

"Twi-sensei rewrote the will... She wants us to find who did it," Reever continued. "Child or not, we have to find these individuals. Fast."

* * *

><p>Lenalee was mainly looking for Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Alma, her childhood best friends. Ah... she remembered comically when everyone switched their roles as a prince and sometimes the butler or servants. She remembered when Allen would rub it in Kanda's face when he was the prince and Kanda was his servant. (Strange, the chances.)<p>

The two were never keen of the other, like polar opposites, like Yin Yang. The Yin and Yang couldn't live without the other. But don't take it wrong. They fought like Dog and Cat; Tom and Jerry; Night and Day. But they were friends nonetheless! They accepted and respected each other, given that they were so similar by how Allen introduced himself and was just as stubborn as Kanda.

Lavi was like her, only the mother did not want him and wanted to continue her lifestyle and the father was unknown because Lavi was made from a one night stand. His unknown mother was a party freak and his father was probably some bastard who fucked every night. But Lavi was wise not to dwell on it when he found out.

Alma was an abandoned child as well, but his parents tried to kill him by cutting a long deep cut, a scar, that did not enable itself to fade and left him in a garbage can to die and rot, buried in garbage to hide him as the garbage truck took him away with the useless trash, unknowing. But unluckily for his parents, the garbage men caught something moving and a few small moans before throwing the trash. A man went outside to dig out Alma hurriedly when he realized the moans belonged to a child. Alma's parents were arrested that morning and within the hour and he was hurriedly rushed to the hospital.

About the same time, Kanda was taken to the same hospital and used the same room as Alma. Kanda was unfortunate enough to be born to parents that slowly grew... _crazy_. Something convinced them to burn some kind of... _letter_ onto his chest ('What was it anyways?' Lenalee thought.) and slowly began to sprout nonsense to him and abuse him. His parents were crazy lunatics and thus, Kanda cared naught for the couple called 'his parents'. Though, people wondered how long he'd survived this treatment.

Allen was different to all of them, and not just in terms of physical appearance. From birth, he was abandoned (for a different stupid reason; his _arm_), but on the streets. His parents remained unknown to him. He was found four years later, sprouting vulgar language he learned from random people, but Lenalee hadn't met him until he was six, which was resulted to years of friendship, softening features and attitude, and an entirely new him. From the spread of his fourth and sixth years of life, he was transferred to five different orphanages (that would all treat him the same; trash) before coming to the Order Orphanage in bandages after going to the hospital.

The strangest thing though, is they, Alma, Kanda, and Allen arrived at nearly the same time and day and had met/seen each other before. But enough about that subject...

She waved to other minor children she'd known in her childhood life before becoming adopted until she spotted a teen, probably a foot or more taller than her, with fire red messy hair and a bandana reading a thick book beside the orphanage's fountain. He wore a black jacket that had red on the rims of it while he wore gray tight pants.

"Lavi!" she called out as electric green looked up to find who ever called him. She walked over casually. "Hi, Lavi."

"Well," 'Lavi' said in a deeper, serious voice. "someone kept you uninformed, or you're a nitwit, because 'Lavi' isn't here right now. Come back later."

Lenalee's face became a little of anger. "Lavi Bookman Jr.! How dare you call me a nitwit?"

"How do you know his name anyways?" 'Lavi' said, continuing on as he did not receive an answer. "You new or not?"

'Lavi' stood up. "'Sup, whatever. I'm Deak. How very odd to meet you, Miss..?"

"Lenalee Lee," she huffed, dignified. "And no, I am _not_ new."

"Wow," Deak said. "Lenalee Lee? Great, my peace is gone."

Suddenly, something bizarre happened. Deak had a huge change of character, from serious and rude to fun and playful... and familiar. His voice changed. Deep, but not too deep, and excited. "Lena-lady?"

Lenalee paused. "Lavi?"

"Heck yes, I am!" Lavi said. "Man, Lenalee! It's been years!"

Confusion took reign in her head. She thought Deak or whoever he said he was, said he wasn't Lavi? "But I thought your name was Deak?"

"Oh, did he say something? Sorry, just don't mind him," Lavi said. "He and I have problems."

_Ain't that the truth?_ Lenalee shook her head. "Anyways, how are you and the others doing?"

"Others as in... Allen, Yuu, and Alma?"

"Precisely them."

They aren't _here_ anymore."

"They were adopted?" Lenalee said, naively. "Good for-"

"No..." Lavi said, seriously, which made her wonder if 'Deak' was back. "They're _gone_."

"What do you mean?"

"Alma went missing a few months after Allen was adopted. Allen came back a year later. Kanda... went missing in late November," Lavi stated. "It's just me now."

"Where's Allen then?"

"Someone said Allen had something to do with it so they took him in for questioning..."

"When?"

"A week ago, maybe?" Lavi said. "He hasn't returned. It's a big chance that they weren't satisfied with his answer or they found him guilty and put him up in court."

"But Allen wouldn't do that!"

"Lena..." Lavi breathed out. "we've all changed."

* * *

><p>* Arch or Archie is an actual character in the D. Gray-Man Anime. He's in the episode where the little kids try to get Allen into their little kiddie group. Archie is the leader of that group. Archie <em>does<em> have a dad, _but_, his 'dad' is his caretaker. Got it? Get it? Good.

** I'm sure you've noticed. Komui had long hair when Lenalee was younger, and I thought... "Describing Komui with "nine tails" as hair is weird." And I came along this fact after I realized... "Oh my god! Hold on! Komui had long hair!" I think you can see it somewhere in the chapters/episodes where the Level 4 attacks Head Quarters.

* * *

><p>Credit to MagixSxientixt24 for the title who is somewhat my beta, vice versa... and my FB buddy on FaceBook. "^^v (Haha, I have two more, surprised?)<p>

I have officially lived up to high school, and so has WhiteKuroNeko14, and P.S.I-Don't-Care. I've planted this on as a celebration, but I know it's not the wisest thing to do. But regardless, I submitted it anyways.

Vaticanus and Materia are just random names, and I'm not as skilled with names like Magix is. (I say, he _is_ good at them~.) Vaticanus means Vatican and Materia means Matter. -shrug-

Also, the part where it says "Let's play a game... a game in which I play... and you die..." I just put it there for fun, _but_ you'll never know if it'll mean something~!

I think if my dad would buy Cable or something, I'd spend 70% of my time OFF the computer than ON. And that's saying a lot...

Who do _you_ think is "Tape"? Amuse me with your answers!

Creds to Tylor, Leo, and Magix for editing for me. Because I'm unbearably talkative, the reason why I have three is there are three phases I feel I must check. A, understanding for everyone. B, any changes that could make anything BETTER. C, if it's interesting and has grammar and/or spelling errors that I and my other friends have missed.

Leo is my A editor, Tylor is my B editor, and Magix is my C editor. (My pattern is A B A C A. Haha.)

If there's something that confuses you, go ahead and ask me in a review or PM.

Don't expect this updated again right away, or a week later, or a month later. I now update at random times or at times that I can afford it. :D Take it or leave it! ^^ See you next time?

* * *

><p>Marked: 5:00 AM, 98/11  
>My excuse: Unexpected summer homework. -sigh- fml.<p>

* * *

><p>Edit: 1:07 AM, 916/11  
>Reason of editing: Minor spelling errors that I wanted gone.<br>Excuse for being up so late: Epic powers of procrastination does wonders.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood on Their Hands

* * *

><p>Hm...<p>

I don't really like this chapter all that much (because my first try on it... It wasn't like I was stuck or anything (Lavvy: You were stuck. | Shut up.) but I put some... things that I didn't mean to use in the story yet I guess?)

Aha~ 'Njoy, 'njoy! :3

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two<em>

A bright light that shone on the metal table in front of him blinded his vision when he looked up, but it slowly adjusted... only his left eye, that is. His right eye closed to ease the pain of being blinded as he wondered where he was. He tried to move his arms, which were in front of him, and was unable to do so. Man, his memory was freaking screwed _up_! A voice seemed to echo the wall as he slowly remembered where he was.

"Tell us," the voice slammed his meaty hand on the table loudly. "where they are!"

Allen stared at the muddy brown haired man with a fat body that, ha, probably weighed more than he looked. With no type of entertainment, he only figured that that small piece of amusement was the only thing that made him smile and chuckle softly. But as the loud cries erupted into his ears, he winced and couldn't find a good time to laugh. "I told you, jerkface. I don't know!"

"Someone saw you!" he said. "You're part of _them_ aren't you?"

"No! I wouldn't murder for a pleasure I don't freaking have! I love everyone in the orphanage!"

"Don't you lie, Walker!" the man said. "Someone said they saw someone with a scar on the left side of his face! That's you!"

"That someone is lying!" Allen said. "They're my family! And Kanda's like my friend! I couldn't kill him if I ever tried, much less, kidnap!"

"You killed your _father_!"

Allen glared at the man. "That was an accident."

"You stabbed him, didn't you?" the man said.

"My eye was slit, detective," Allen hissed. "It was dark and I couldn't see, and you're blaming this on me?"

"But you don't deny it, do you?" he said back. "You killed him."

"No!" Allen screamed, moving his hands, but having his hands restricted to the bottom of the table. "It was a darned accident!"

"If someone like _you_ is capable of killing their adoptive family, they're capable of killing their imaginative family too," the detective said. His next sentence was said in more of a statement then a question. "Where."

"I don't know," Allen slammed his head down. They just went through this fucking process. "If I knew, I would've told you already. Far before you brang me in here."

A slam on the table made Allen jump in surprise. "You keep thinking about it," The man said, about to walk out with a door slam. "Maybe you'll get some _food_."

* * *

><p>He knew about these kinds of interrogations, these types of... <em>cases<em> and what they do to men like that chubby detective. In a case with no leads, it would tend to drive the police officers into being desperate, and they would latch onto the only lead they have until something comes up or the victim of these interrogations give up with these countless interrogations.

His stomach growled. '_This is abuse..._' he thought. They hadn't fed him since... maybe a couple of days ago? 'They' wasn't the right word... But, he was malnutritioned. They were planning on torturing him with words that haunted him in the shadows, day by day, and by leaving him without food for days.

Day after day, they would mention his dead father, his friends, the dead principals of the school and orphanage, and eat in front of his pale face... He treasured these people that he called "friends" and "family", and he would never hurt them. Nothing could have changed that.

Another police officer, Moore Hesse, however, had a different plan in mind and disapproved of the Detective's desperate plan, but what could she say? Voicing her opinion would turn for the worst, and she had a sickly brother to care for. Moore often brang Allen food secretly and whenever she could without being caught. The smell of food would make Allen drool, and the hunger for food would deepen. 'But no use complaining,' he knew.

Yells erupted into his hearing and awoke him from his daydream slumber. Some yelling occurred behind the closed doors in front of them, some of them screaming his name, others telling whoever was physically getting closer to stop on her or his tracks. His door opened, revealing a girl with black hair so black it appeared green. "Allen?" the girl said, before rushing to his side, hugging him, tightly. "Allen!"

Confused silver eyes stared at the girl. Who the heck _was_ this girl?

Like she read his mind, she spoke. "Lenalee," she said. "It's me, Lenalee."

Allen's eyes widened. 'For real? Lenalee was here?' he probably thought. This only made it worse. What if whoever was committing the crimes went after the clueless her? What if she was their target all along, but only killing to pass the time? They, after all, did begin after she left.

"Girl!" another person said. "This place is off limits to people like you! This boy is a potential killer!"

"I didn't kill anybody, pea brain!" Allen yelled. "I'll get her to leave, just leave me one minute."

"I should trust you?"

"Because I have my hand cuffed onto this table, and I'm too weak to try to anything," Allen said, then ignoring the man as he glared suspiciously. "Listen, you're going to get out of here, and you are going to go back to where you came from, because it's just not a good time to _visit_, Lenalee."

"I'm not visiting, Allen," Lenalee said. "Nii-san and I have come back on our account so he can carry out his job of being the new science teacher."

"I don't care. Just leave this room while they suspect you for 'working for me'," Allen said, making imaginary quote marks under the table, not that she could see. "and take you in, too, for no apparent reason. Just get out." Allen said, coldly.

Silently, observing at him for a good fifteen seconds, he repeated softly and she complied. He had gained a scar and stark white hair, but she could sense he was no different than how he was several years ago. Though, his skin was pale white and made her wonder if he had gotten weaker than he had been after softening his attitude those years ago. A loud growl behind her made her look back, which made Allen smile sheepishly. She hesitated to leave again, but not after Allen spoke once more smiling his graceful smile. "I'll get out of here. Don't worry."

And the door closed.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to go in there," Lavi pulled on her arm, out of the station. Of course, if Komui were to see what Lavi was doing to her, he would commit murder on all those around them, including Lavi. That would frighten Lavi greatly, and he actually dared not to do it, but he was not here. In a small moment of hesitation, he asked. "How is he doing?"<p>

Lenalee was dazed, wondering how her 'little brother', Allen, had grown a scar and hair as white as an old timer. It was highly unusual.

"Lenalee," Lavi repeated, poking her cheeks before pinching them as he used to do to her in their childhood. "Ne, Lenalee!" he said, annoyingly.

Pulled away from her daze, she snapped away from her thoughts and slapped his hands away as Lavi repeated like he said. "Horrible," she murmured. "He looked and sounded like he was... _starved_. I don't think they fed him since... whenever the last time he ate. His-his hair... what happened?"

He ignored the question, staring inside as if he could see through the walls and see Allen's state. "The last time he ate was moments after breakfast. This is bad... his appetite grew over the years. Days without food could kill him."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when he used to eat four servings of food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" Lavi said while Lenalee nodded. "He eats four times that now. Last time, he starved from depression, and it caused him to be sent to the hospital. His metabolism is just far too great."

Lenalee panicked. "Then we have to tell them."

She began to head back in when Lavi stopped her movement. Lenalee was once again confused. Why wasn't Lavi letting her in?

"They won't listen to you. You passed their property of where their investigation rooms are.. and kicked their chief detective in the nose and practically flew forward- which was cool and frightening-," Lavi said, remembering back. The fat man flew back when Lenale kicked him. He wondered how hard the skinny girl could kick without falling, but he was not willing to find out. "These people are also very messed up in the head. We don't tell them things because of the things they do... They almost arrested Reever because they thought he would be..."

"...be what?"

Lavi stayed silent, realizing he nearly told her a secret piece of information. His panick rose; he wasn't supposed to tell anyone until Reever said it was okay... He hesitated to answer as Lenalee repeated her words again. "A-a druggie," he laughed nervously, hiding the artificialness of it and the lie. Nonetheless, Lenalee bought it. "with his baggy eyes and the odd smell he gives out, it's easy to assume!"

"Really? He didn't smell bad..."

"Because he _knew_ you two were coming, and these people are as I said," he whispered. "crazy." He rose his voice again to a normal level. "Anyways, come with me and don't do anything. Don't speak; stay **silent**... Let _me_ do the talking, alright?"

Lenalee nodded as Lavi led her inside calmly, eyes staring holes into both their backs and causing her to become uncomfortable and dig her own face into Lavi's back. He stepped in front of their chief's desk. "What do you want, orphan? Do you want us to find your mama?" he sneered.

Lavi made a face. Clearly, Lavi had grown affected of the word and let his expression deteriorate as quick as it appeared on his face. "First of all, no. Second, I'd like to apologize for what my friend did... you know, like, K.O. you onto the ground... but that was awesome as hell."

"I could arrest her for that!"

"But you won't, because you're awesome too," Lavi said, some obvious sarcasm sliding out of his mouth.

The man stayed silent, offended by the sarcasm, but flattered at the same time, as Lavi continued. "Thirdly, we'd like to know Allen Walker's status, as of now."

_'Allen Walker?_' Lenalee thought. Since when did he have a last name?

"Uncooperative."

"What is his _health_?" Lavi hissed.

"Pale and weak," the man scoffed proudly as if he just did a job well done and amazement. "Hasn't been fed once since last week. I'm surprised."

"We can _sue_ you for that!" Lavi yelled, nearly letting his second personality slip out. "He _needs_ to be _fed_!"

"We're policemen! Do you petty _orphans_ think you can overthrow us!" he stated with a thought feeding his ego. "We have higher rights than you!"

"Does it fucking _matter_?" Lavi said, finally losing it. Deak surfaced, just as angry but in a calmer mask and deeper voice. "That's abuse. I repeat for _Lavi_. The boy needs to be _fed_."

Deak was an antisocial and odd person, but he knew Allen long enough to give a certain amount of care towards the boy, vice versa.

"We'll _feed_ him when he's ready to spit out some locations," the man said coldly. "_Freak_."

"And if he can't?" Deak said, not physically affected in any way. "What if he has no answer to your questions? And what if he is too immobile to talk?"

"He'll have to figure out a way, won't he?"

Lavi, Deak as well, really hated the police officers. Most thought they could do anything he wanted without terrorizing the town. ("He'll die," he stated.) Even at the cost of one's sanity or life.

"Oh well," the detective said in a careless manner.

"What kind of officer are you? You're unfit to be-!"

"He's back! Kanda Yuu is back!" a man barged in with loud yells that alerted all townsman.

Nothing could reciprocate the shock and silence that followed after. This never happened before. Not one. No one survived in the last cases or escaped... but Kanda Yuu _did_. And to the police, it was _highly_ suspicious.

* * *

><p>Who remembers that awesome chick in episode onechapter one of D. Gray-Man? ...WHOOO! ME TOO!

It just occurred to me, that the ending is quite like the ending of chapter 207. But, as you _don't_ know, I typed everything before I read the raws, and wrote it about two or three weeks prior.

* * *

><p>I was trolled. I think. So badly. Or maybe it was attempted murder to an innocent citizen.<p>

Water Park. Girl. Me. Drowning. Story finished. I wanted to flip her tube so badly.

* * *

><p>Marked: 1021/11 12:05AM  
>My excuse: Procrastinating. I work for "I am procrastinating". I have to do my job.<br>Note: Happy birthday, Tylor! (though, actual present that you'll never read five days late).

* * *

><p>Edit: 1021/11 9:33PM, 11/5/11 1:45PM


	3. Chapter 3

Blood on Their Hands

* * *

><p>Hmm...<p>

* * *

><p>Lenalee's eyes widened faster than anyone else's and sped out the door as the man sputtered Kanda's location, which was obviously the orphanage. Lavi, who came closely behind her as soon as "orphanage" reached his ear, changed back to himself. The chief ordered an officer, Moore Hesse, to keep watch of Allen while a small group followed him and ran out to the orphanage.<p>

Lenalee and Lavi welcomed the sight of Kanda, though his body was marred with bruises, scars, and wounds. The two and several other people gathered around Kanda, to very because of his return in one piece.

Kanda was silent for a moment, suddenly realized and shocked that Lenalee was _back_. But despite that, he noticed something unusual that he wouldn't usual notice. "Where's the Moyashi?"

A cold sentence was spoken. "Kanda Yuu, we will take you into questioning and you _will_ follow us and tell the truth."

Kanda glared. He just came back from freaking torture and he didn't feel like dealing with the police's shit at the moment. "And if I refuse?"

"Then the 'Moyashi'," a police officer, Icly Ruins, said. "stays in our custody until proven innocent or otherwise."

* * *

><p>Even with the small talk with the detective chief, they all settled with taking him to the hospital. So now, Kanda Yuu was in the hospital, in a stupid hospital gown that showed his fucking <em>rear<em>... again. _Ugh_. "Do you know who you are?" one of the male nurses asked, then noticing Kanda's glare. "Just for procedures."

"Kanda."

"First name?"

_Fuck_, did he _really_ have to? "Che. Yuu," he spat.

"Good, and do you know _where_ you are?"

"In the freaking hospital."

"Birthdate?"

"June 6th, fuck! In case you haven't been told, I was kidnapped and tortured for three months, not in a fucking coma for three fucking years! Quit the bitching questions!"

Frightened, the nurse retreated out of the room, allowing all visitors in. As Kanda's self-proclaimed best friend, Lavi walk right in, ushering Lenalee and people in before all the p-men walked in or had the chance.

"Yuu! Seriously, what's up dude?" What the fuck happened?"

"I fucking ran dipshit. That's what I did. Those fucking morons thought a fucking rope could keep me sitting on my ass."

"Did you see and/or know or remember any faces while you were there?" the chief disrupted.

"You know what would make a stupid criminal? Forgetting to mask their face, but unfortunately, they had a _brain_," Kanda replied, curtly.

"... alright, alright..." the detective said. "Do you remember the way to where you escaped from?"

"Maybe," Kanda said, finally getting around to cooperating a little. "Around 17 miles from this very town. There's an abandoned living quarters. I have no idea whether it's a normal house or a mansion or which direction, so stop asking fucking questions."

The detective nodded, irritated that a teenager just told him what to do, but nonetheless called for the police to scout around the area form a 17 mile radius. He walked out in a rush to join them and left the orphaned group and orphanage employees. No movement and absolutely no word was spoken for a while.

"I saw Daisya," The silence and atmosphere became thicker. "He's dead."

* * *

><p>Allen was eating all he could in one mouthful without using his hands. The food left in front of him was fed to him by Moore. She lingered to feed him secretly and pour water into his mouth for a drink. They constantly talked, letting a conversation take over the silence in the room to evade the awkward atmosphere to come.<p>

Talked wasn't necessarily the right word, he guessed. He didn't like to be impolite and speak with his mouth full.

It was safe for Allen and Moore for the hour or two, because more than three-fourths of the policemen followed the chief for search of a house out in the woods. A handful of policemen were left behind to keep Allen in 'just in case'.

Allen didn't care if he could be considered a pet with his current eating style because his mind was shut down as Moore continued to talk softly to him. Almost nothing could wake him from his animalistic behavior towards food.

"The detective is cruel, isn't he?" Moore said, bringing bread close to Allen's lips as he chewed quickly, giving a small monotone answer. His stomach growled for more when all that she brought was already gone, but it quickly resided.

Moore pressed the cup lightly against Allen's lips, pouring slowly when his mouth began to open. The water in his mouth was cool and refreshing, and the food preciously fed to him made him unbearably thirsty. When the water limit in his mouth was reached, the water leaked from each side of his mouth and Moor had stopped.

Before Allen could have another mouthful of water, the door was knocked and a recognizing voice was heard. "One of them is coming back, Moore. Hurry up before whoever they are catches you." It was her husband, Herald Willis, who was a policeman just like herself. His figure was quickly remembered the first few visits when Moore started to secretly feed him. A light color of green and blue in his eyes showed he was strong and sometimes selfless as well as one who followed what only he believed. His hair was a bronze color with a few hints of gray from stress. His face was tender and easily made a tight frown.

"I'm coming, Herald," Moore said. "It's time I go Allen. I'll visit again."

"Please do," Allen replied as his mind caught up. "I'll be waiting."

"Bear the hunger, dear," Moore pat his head, softly. "It'll only be a little while longer. I promise."

He nodded as she hugged him warmly like a concerned sister would and stood there as Allen continued to nod. It was awkward, he wasn't going to lie. She'd never done this to him before, but it was best not to say anything.

She left smiling the same smile he had when Lenalee was hesitant to leave; the smile of reassurance. It was a bit ironic, really. Allen had reassured Lenalee with a reassurance he didn't have. Now Moore was the one to say it.

Nevertheless, he didn't doubt Moore. He'll be out of here soon.

* * *

><p>"Release the boy. We found the house," the chief's assistant, Icly Ruins, said.<p>

Patiently, Moore and Herald gathered Allen's small number of belongings (which included only a book and a pair of gloves that they discarded from him). They walked back into the room, seeing a resting young boy cuffed to the steel metal table.

Unable to find the heart to wake up the young boy, Herald handed Moore Allen's things and unlocked the cuffs as he heaved the boy on his back. They brought him to the car, understanding if they woke up now, he wouldn't have the strength or lose his way back 'home'. Oh, and before that, he absolutely _must_ go to the hospital for a checkup first.

Half way towards the hospital, Allen woke up to free hands and a bumpy ride. He felt stiff, unhealthy, and unfit. There was no sound when he woke, not even a groan, which was, strangely, to his satisfaction, great. He wanted the silence to last as long as it could. He loved it. He somewhat began to resent sound. He didn't know when it started exactly. One day, he was dancing to the graceful music that played very softly in the halls, the next; he just... didn't like it anymore.

Silence most certainly was golden to him. But it seemed like nothing was working out since... forever. Perhaps there were ups to his life, but what was the chance that it would outweigh his downs?

"Oh, you're awake, Allen?" Inwardly, he didn't know whether he should be glad he heard the voice, or extremely displeased. He nodded lightly; the movement making him feel uncomfortable and lazy. "We're heading to the hospital," Hospital? What was wrong with him? "because you never seemed healthy in that room."

Of course. How could he forget? He was _unbearably_ hungry, and if you were Allen Walker, that was never good.

"You can go to sleep if you want, Allen," Herald said, softly.

"Just wake up later," he said, as if implying something.

No one else spoke.

* * *

><p>"He's free to go in the next two to three days," the doctor spoke. "He's a quick healer. His light bruises should be gone within the same amount of days, but the darker ones will take a little longer to heal, four days minimum. However, any broken bones will cost you a month or less. I'd advise you to-"<p>

"I can leave in two days, I get it. Now fuck off, retard," Kanda said.

"Kanda! There are children present!" Lenalee scolded. Really! Using such vulgar language in the presence of children...! He should know better. She turned to the doctor briefly thanking and excusing him.

"Che. It's not like they've never heard the word before," Kanda replied. _Really_, they've heard it more than they could _count_. They'll be fine, he reasoned with himself.

"That's no excuse," Lenalee said.

On account, some of the children were there, those to respected him, because they knew what he and the other were up against. Counting, there was Jean and Leo, a set of twins, Mei Ling (who Lenalee grew quickly attached to in the past hour), and Lou Fa, Rikei, and Shifu. Mei Ling winced at the cursing, but didn't complain.

Lenalee shook her head. "I don't think Mei Ling nor Loufa like it, either. They were probably afraid of you because you're always so angry all the time," she scolded Kanda.

Mei Ling meekly nodded while Lou Fa shook her head with might. "N-no! I-I just um..." Lou Fa went, leaving the sentence unfinished as she blushed. "I guess.." she mumbled herself into wordless sentences. Her friend quickly stopped her before she overexerted herself from overthinking things that were probably irrelevant.

"Che," Kanda said. 'Che' seemed to be his all time favorite word, Lenalee concluded. By now he probably already said it about twenty-one times, not that she was counting. "They're being respectful. It's not my problem if they can't say something."

An verbal fight was easy to make with Kanda, even if one was pacifist. The kids looked away, unable to watch anymore. As young as they were, they understood from simple observation that arguing against Kanda would result to them being hurt. Honestly, it didn't matter. It hurt as long as their family was involved.

* * *

><p>Feet came from here and there. It only meant one thing. <em>Intruders<em>. It was a bad idea to shrug off the idea of leaving that Kanda person, thinking that he would get lost and die from blood loss in the forest. Seriously, this was bad. _Glass_ had no specific plan to walk away safety or unseen.

Fuck. Letting that kid go was a really big mistake.

"I can't believe I let _Gris_ let him get away," _Glass_ said. "We've cost us our damn hiding quarters."

"I heard something over here!" A voice from the other side of the house said. A certain amount of feet crept over to it, probably hoping to find one of them. A long silence ensued with frequent steps heard from people walking on the wooden planks of the stairs or hallways (With this behavior, one could tell they were people who had some kind of authority.), then a soft voice, the same, you could tell. "The kid's gone." (Policemen, he could officially tell.)

Ha. _Glass_ wanted to snicker. Loud. Damn straight whoever they spoke of was dead. _Noua_ doesn't like wasting after all, nor does _Rings_.

"The blood is fresh though. They may still be here! Continue scouting, but be careful!" Well, _fuck_. He hated it when people were smart.

Jumping out the window was _not_ an option, _Glass_ decided. He may do inhumane acts, but he was still human. Humans jumping from the second floor would, at least, strain an ankle. His life would not do very good in prison. Actually, he probably would, only the place was too dirty for his tastes.

Fortunately, killing was the best option yet, and he was a professional.

He took out his trusty knife, along with an earphone and clicked play on his iPod. "Time to get rocken'," _Glass_ smirked.

* * *

><p>All us fangirls would <em>love<em> to see Kanda's rear though. LAWL. ;DD

And WHOOA! I gave Allen a big character change compared to last chapter when he was concerned and everything! Ah, for some reason I think I'm going to fuck him up in future chapters.

I'm so messed up for making Jean and Leo twins huh. Me gusta Leo. (: (I strongly hope I finish chapter four soon and right on time with the dgm updates.)

I think I'll italicize the Aliases now, I mean, even _I_ could tell Glass was an alias until the next two sentences.

WHOA, WHY YOU TAKE OUT YOUR EARPHONEZ, GLASS? 8DDD YOU THAT PERFECT?

So. Who do you think are Glass, Noua, and Rings? I don't think you can guess Rings. -turns off lights and shines flashlight on face, makes a creepy face-

Oh, Intruder sounds like a good alias. -writes down-

* * *

><p>Marked: 115/11 4:10AM  
>Excuse: Quarter ends in about one to two weeks. I'm trying to reorganize my bio binder. (:<p>

* * *

><p>Edited: 116/11 11:11PM


	4. Chapter 4

Blood On Their Hands

* * *

><p>I apologize. I do not have an original excuse for why this is and was so late for update (Um, 5 months and counting?), even when I told myself to update everyone once a month. -sigh-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four<em>

Reever entered his office, smiling to himself as he came over to his seat. He spotted a more-than-average amount of vacant paperwork beside him. This, he decided, was going to be negatively tiring. Today was already tiring, even before the afternoon, but paperwork was merciless. Procrastination was death, he somewhat calculated. He didn't know how kids these days did it. Ah, such youth.

Reever slapped down the pen he'd been using, finding a better subject to focus on, other than the fact of successfully completing the stack. He was content that Kanda was back, safe and sound (well, not necessarily sound if speaking of bodily harm). Though, observing many other's behavior on the event, he knew the children currently with Kanda and Lenalee were probably some of the few that cared.

Many people suspected Kanda to be part of _them_, considering the constant wild and sour attitude the teen had. Childhood since now, he'd always been sour, they should've understood by now.

Well it didn't matter, because Kanda didn't care. Many words spoken would be scoffed at and the person would be called foolish, regardless good or bad. However, there were times where Kanda would burst out with no morals but the moral of restraining oneself from murder.

Otherwise he would, truly, be everything like _them_.

With his return, it could mean that they were finally winning at some point. Reever sighed again. One part of his "family" was back at least, though losing many on the way. It would be enough for him for now.

The sound of vibration against wood made its presence known as each of its 5 second intervals rang louder and louder, the screen flashing four black letters. Though, regardless of who it was, Reever did not let the other caller waiting, and clicked on the talk button within the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Do we have to hide it from Lenalee?"

He spun the chair he was an occupant in at a slow rate, thinking without strain. "What's the use anymore? After all, Komui already knows, but be gentle with her. They were her family, and they still are."

"Alright, of course. Permission is a positive!" the other line exclaimed.

Reever shook his head. Was this really something to be happy of? Sometimes Lavi can be a little too enthusiastic.

* * *

><p>Lavi walked through the double doors of the small hospital with a small paper bag of clothes, a bit excited to visit Kanda, yet for some reason, not (but that was probably just Deak). It felt right to have the guy back. Life was nearly nothing without him, since Allen no longer hung around; Alma was gone; and everyone else was boring.<p>

What _would_ life be without Kanda? Ha, maybe he shouldn't linger about that. There was nothing for him to think about. He had Kanda back, and away from _those people_, so that was the end of that matter.

Finding _those people_ were as hard as it already was, and the disappearance of Kanda made it harder with even just one number reduced in their team. Kanda was one of those people to go to for help, a leader of sorts, regardless of his attitude towards everything and everyone.

Before stepping up to the front desk, he spotted two people, who worried greatly. If he remembered right, the two were the couple that had married last June. Both Moore Hesse and Herald Willis had no one to worry about. No relatives, and no children either. (He would know, he's _Lavi_, and a side of Deak.)

Stopping in his tracks, he, as stealthily as possible, crept up to the couple, tapping Moore's shoulder lightly. She turned slightly. "You?" she said, realizing where she's seen him before.

"Haha, sorry. He's currently in the hospital's drag right now," Lavi joked. "Nice try, though. My name's Lavi."

"Well, Lavi," Herald said. "what are you doing here?"

"To visit Yu, of course!" Lavi said. "And why are _you_ here?"

The couple looked at each other, probably hesitant to tell Lavi. (What was there to be hesitant about? He was _Lavi_, for god sakes. He was bound to figure it out sooner or later.) They understood each other with simple gestures of nodding and head shaking. (How did people do it? Lavi may never know.)

Herald spoke in place of Moore, "We're here for Allen. The doctor announced that his blood sugar is low. He's surprised someone like Allen stayed detained in that room with barely enough food to move, especially with the metabolism like his."

And _this_ proved to make it much more difficult.

* * *

><p>To hell with it.<p>

Kanda felt just fine and he didn't need to stay in a white washed, universally silent room, with slightly tinted windows to feel like a fucking prisoner of his own hospital room.

Personally, it was annoying the hell out of him.

It was too quiet for him and gave an impression of world peace... which _didn't exist_ and _never will_. He knew for a fact that as long as people lived, there would be no world peace, but then again, world peace would not necessarily exist without humans.

Though, getting back into the subject, it mainly felt like there was nothing to worry about. There were _plenty_ of things to worry about. It helped the fact that it was chaos in his..._home_.

"Sorry, Yu, I forgot the boxies," Lavi walked in, delivering the small bag to Kanda.

Kanda stripped himself of his gown, as soon as he was handed a new pair of clothes, carelessly forgetting other highly embarrassed observers. Lavi, on the other hand, felt comfortable and delighted for a chance to tease Kanda.

"That was sexy, Yuu," Lavi winked (or blinked... whatever). "Could you do that just one more time?"

Growling, Kanda merely smacked him in the face and limped away as he got his shirt on, and his crutches under his arms. He limped his way towards the hospital doors, soundlessly and unseen. He carelessly looked left, catching a small glimpse of Moore, Herald, and Allen, who was on a hospital bed resting for who knows what reason.

He scoffed at the idiot on the bed and limped away.

* * *

><p>Lenalee could not help but feel embarrassed towards Kanda. She didn't know what he'd been doing up until now, nor what kind of manners he'd outgrown, but what he just did was not proper in the presence of girls. Lenalee certainly did not appreciate it, and she was positive Mei Ling and Lou Fa did not either. Despite that, she was also concerned for Kanda. It was just one more day, why couldn't Kanda wait?<p>

Frustrated, Lenalee started to catch up with him, but had Lavi stop her instead. Lavi's expression had a hidden message specifically for her.

'_No, Kanda first_,' Lenalee thought, whipping her hand out of Lavi's soft grip. She ran after Kanda, who continued to limp along with his crutches.

"Kanda!" Lenalee hollered after him, and clutching onto his arm, nearly having him fall over. "You shouldn't be out of the hospital yet, the doctor said one more day. Get back into that room, mister!"

Kanda growled before standing up straight again, ignoring her demand, which irritated her greatly. "Kanda, you just came back from where ever you came from."

"I don't need to stay in that lifeless room," Kanda finally said. Hoping that his refusal to lash out his anger wouldn't build up.

"But, Kanda, it's just one more day! I care about your safety," she said, continuing on for a few moments before settling in with, "What if your condition worsens? And what'll you do when you face Edward-kouchou and Twi-sensei?"

"What the hell do you know!" Kanda exclaimed angrily. "You were gone for nearly eight years. You don't know anything that's going on around here."

"Did you know? Daisya is dead. Caretaker Suman is dead. Caretaker Cross is goddamn fucking missing! And guess what? Alma is fucking missing, too, and he might as well be dead!" Kanda exclaimed. "You have no idea, Lenalee, so catch up with the newsfeed before you fucking talk to me again."

* * *

><p>Lenalee stood, speechless. The sudden blast of news seemed to claw at her with guilt and heartache. Kanda had never raised his voice with her no matter how much frustration was built up, usually directing it towards Lavi or Allen, or sometimes Alma.<p>

It felt unrealistic to her, the fact that Kanda had done that. Hell, everything felt frickin' unrealistic to her since she came back. There was a reason for this, she was frickin' sure of it, and Lavi would know why.

Turning sharply, as she sped-walked to Kanda's previous hospital room.

* * *

><p>Kanda continued to limp along with his crutches, irritated with the world. Sometimes Lenalee had the worst fucking timing in the world. He and every other <em>family member<em> at the orphanage didn't need them here. Not yet.

Though, maybe he was angry for the wrong reason, not that he _cared_ at the moment.

The time spent in that dark empty room had pent up his stress and restricted his way to express himself. He was just as human as anyone else, of course. His body had been stiff when he escaped and during the time he was chained to that room.

Kanda scoffed. _'What the fuck ever.'_ He'd gotten out and _fuck that_, he was not going to come back.

* * *

><p>Lenalee sat in both shock and anger. "Are you serious?" Her disbelief was too great while she sat in the hospital chair. How could this be happening, and <em>why<em>?

Lavi had a somber expression and extended his arm to touch her hand when he heard the first sentence from her mouth after explaining what was going on around her. "Lenalee, I know it must be hard for you, bu-"

"Komui would blow a gasket but are you fucking _serious?_" Lenalee clenched her fist. This was preposterous. Absolutely _preposterous!_ "And this happened right after I left?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Eight years!" Lenalee exclaimed, hysterically. Her mind was a rush right now, she couldn't comprehend. "I was gone for eight years, and you guys went through this?"

Her mind had barely registered the tears blinding her eyesight when she whipped her hand from Lavi's, heading her way to the door angrily before her wrist was taken by the only redhead in the room with her. Lavi was frantic of her action just now and did _not_ want her doing something she'd regret. "Maa! Don't do something you'll regret!" he pulled her to him, her body falling backwards onto his lap. "Calm down."

Lenalee could feel the river of tears coming down her eyes at the comforting words Lavi later said.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

* * *

><p>While writing this chapter, I realized I knew nothing of how to "cure" malnutrition. Do you just... well, eat healthymeaty food and eat plenty of vitamins and minerals? I just went as my mind told me. I could fix it if you have any information for me. (It's interesting to me, actually! I'd be glad to learn about these things... and psychology... I'm so glad my high school has a psychology class... And I hope I'll get my grades up enough to be able to get it in senior year. TT-TT)

Though the aftershock of Kanda's outburst at Lenalee made her a little angry. I'm extremely happy at the fact that _I_ made her angry. I've _never_ made a (female) character angry before, and it excites me. Does that sound wrong? uhuhuhu.

So no (official) Allen in this chapter, though I really wanted to. I felt like I would neglect the other side of the story if I did a part for Allen in this chapter.

Towards the end, I just randomly put it together. I know this isn't a good thing for an author to do. At all. -shakes head- But I knew I had to get it out before I blow myself up with disappointment. But, to be honest, my mind is a jumbled mess because of what's happening to my friends. **[[Just in case you're curious, my profile will contain the reason why it's like this, not that you _will_ be.]]**

* * *

><p>Marked: 313/12 12:07AM  
>Note: Happy Birthday, Leo! When there's a lot of homework, procrastination is the not-so-perfect solution. I still have to have a ton of biology to do before the test tomorrow.<p> 


End file.
